


Reina de Kalos

by LizzaRade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, One Shot, amourshipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade
Summary: Han pasado años, Serena ya no es la misma niña y vino a reclamar su corona. ¿Su perseverancia llegará a esa persona especial?





	Reina de Kalos

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en el Foro Fanficslandia

La luz del espejo iluminaba cada parte de su rostro. La joven artista venida de Kalos pasó años perfeccionándose durante su viaje, con muchos buenos y malos momentos en su haber le hizo no solo reforzar la relación con sus pokémon, sino que también le hizo ver un mundo más allá de la región que la vio nacer.

El espectáculo de la final se estaba emitiendo a escala mundial. Era el momento de la segunda fase, la de presentación libre, donde ella y sus pokémon deben lucirse más que nunca. Ya había elegido a sus pokémon: Delphox y Sylveon, ambas habían estado con ella desde sus inicios, iban a terminar lo que empezaron hace años.

Necesitaba retocarse y arreglar el vestuario de sus compañeras. Empezó a pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado todo... dos años desde que fue primero a Hoenn. Después visitó Sinnoh, luego Kanto. Aunque para ir hasta la región nipona era para otra cosa más allá de participar en concursos.

Recordó cuando consiguió la dirección de la casa de Ash, estaba emocionada, era como tener diez años otra vez. Sin embargo, cuando llegó se enteró por parte de su madre que el chico no estaba. De nuevo estaba de viaje. Era algo que nunca iba a cambiar cuando se trataba de Ash, irónicamente eso era lo que le gustaba de él, por eso no dejo que eso le desanimara, le quedaba mucho Kanto por recorrer.

Cuando regresó a Kalos, se encontró con que el formato de los espectáculos había cambiado.

Luego de muchas controversias, la ganadora dejó de ser a votación popular, comenzando así a tener un jurado de la misma forma que la coordinación. Es un cambio a la cual se acostumbró rápido luego de su experiencia por Hoenn, Sinnoh y Kanto. Incluso admitiendo que ahora la competencia iba a tener un mejor balance.

—Serena Bellerose —escuchó su llamado.

La joven de pelo castaño llamó a sus pokémon, las tres emitieron un coro motivador y salieron al escenario.

En una región lejana, el entrenador de Kanto se alojaba en el centro pokémon de la ciudad esperando a que la enfermera le entregara los pokémon luego de una larga jornada. La televisión estaba encendida en medio de la sala de estar, varios jóvenes estaban agrupándose frente a ella como si estuvieran emitiendo un combate importante o un partido de Bálfut Pokémon.

Él y Pikachu se miraron. No recordaban que algo se fuera a emitir ese día. Por curiosidad, se acercó hasta uno de los chicos para preguntar.

—¿Qué están viendo?

—Hoy es la final del Espectáculo Pokémon, la ganadora se coronará Reina de Kalos —contestó uno.

—Serena Bellerose va por su revancha luego de su primera final —dijo otro—. Aunque la votación popular no le jugará en contra esta vez.

Sí, algo recordaba. Sobre la controversia que tuvo el Espectáculo Pokémon cuando se quiso presentar frente a otras regiones. Pero nunca supo los detalles porque hace años que no tenía contacto con alguna de sus compañeras.

Su mente hizo click al percatarse de algo.

—¿Serena? —preguntó... ¿será la misma Serena? Nunca le había mencionado su apellido.

Se quedó viendo la televisión un rato, sólo para confirmar que en efecto era esa Serena. Y claro que lo fue, la chica que alguna vez conoció ahora estaba cambiada. Su pelo castaño de nuevo era largo, sus ojos azules resaltaban mientras el fuego de su delphox la rodeaba. Pero lo más importante, aquel listón azul en su pecho.

No sabía muchas cosas sobre coreografías, no encontraba las palabras exactas para describir el espectáculo visual que Serena estaba haciendo frente al público. Sólo estaba la sensación de seguridad que le transmitía con su danza de fuego. Enfocaron a los jueces, parecían no tener palabras ante lo que estaban viendo, ni que decir de su oponente, la Reina de Kalos actual, era buena señal y Serena logró darse cuenta.

Luego de unos segundos fue donde la enfermera, no se necesitaba ver más, por la expresión de la Reina de Kalos el resultado estaba más que decidido.

—Serena nos está tomando ventaja, ¡y yo no pienso quedarme atrás! ¿Cierto, Pikachu? —Su pokémon respondió con alegría al ver que la inspiración por ver a su amiga luchando por su sueño hacía efecto en su entrenador—. ¡Mañana vamos a entrenar como nunca!

Días después, se hizo noticia que Kalos tenía ahora una nueva reina.


End file.
